


Lab Rats

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit has snake DNA, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mention of blood, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Scientist Virgil, Study of the human psyche, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tiny Deceit, Tiny Roman, Virgil isn't a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Prompt: I won't become some lab rat! Tiny! Roman, Tiny!Deceit, Scientist!Virgil





	Lab Rats

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my tumblr by @hiddendreamer67!

 

   Virgil glanced at Deceit, who was laying in the cage groaning, while he put the box down on the desk. The stamps living cargo and fragile did little to make Virgil feel any safer about having a new test subject transported to him through mail. 

  He carefully opened the box and pulled out the mesh bag so that he could see through to the plastic container. Air holes lined the container but the tiny was still forced to lie flat on his back, arms crossed over his chest. 

  Virgil hated how small the handling container was. He needed his subjects to feel calm, as calm as they can be after being shipped in a box. Virgil carefully undid the mesh and threw it into the box with the padding. 

   Dee screamed loudly from his cage and caused Virgil to jump in shock. The tiny in the container had wide, fear-filled eyes. "Damn it," Virgil mumbled. He set the new subject on the table so he could go to Dee. 

   With careful hands Virgil removed Dee from the cage and transported him to a testing table. He could see where the new scales had started to pop up and he held back a wince. 

  He couldn't imagine why Logan would have mixed snake DNA in with Dee's. His old friend never did care much about the well being of his subjects, he probably knew it would cause Dee to suffer but didn't care. 

  Virgil quickly got out a wet wipe and carefully brushed over where the new scales were growing in, forcing the skin apart. "Hush, hush, it's okay, Dee," Virgil mumbled. The tiny man reached out to grab at Virgil's lab coat and held onto the sleeve. 

  Virgil sighed as he wiped the last bit of blood away. He went to his projects and pulled out a medicated cream he was working on. It was an advanced version of what he used on Dee last time and he had been meaning to test it. 

  He would have preferred to test it on the new subject but it was likely to help Dee so he could bare sparing some. He used a cotton swab to dab the cream over the new injuries, watching as Dee hissed at the first contact. 

  The cream was cold and Dee hated the cold based on Logan's reports so Virgil tried to look pass that to search for any reactions. When none came Virgil also put a little swatch on Dee's unaltered arm. 

  "Alright, this isn't tested yet so tell me if it starts to feel funny," Virgil ordered. Dee knew the rules in his lab but Virgil always assured, some subjects had a habit of hiding things and getting themselves or others injured. 

   Dee nodded weakly. Virgil scooped him up and carried him back over to his cage. He placed Dee on one of the cots and watched to be sure he settled in with a blanket before closing the door, leaving it unlatched. 

  He walked back over to the new subject and noticed immediately the way it's body was tensed, prepared to run or fight. Virgil fought back the urge to sigh, Remy and Dee had both tried to run from him as well. Emile was the only subject that came through and didn't attempt escape, although he was fatally injured so Virgil doesn't count it. He knew that if Roman did manage to escape his grip he wouldn't be able to leave the lab. 

   Not unless Virgil took him out of the lab and that wouldn't be happening for a while since he just got the subject. "Hey," Virgil said softly. "I'm Dr. Storm. You can call me Virgil if you want." 

  Virgil didn't get a verbal response, instead the tiny sneered and let the fear melt away from his expression to be replaced with resentment. Virgil kept his surprise hidden as he continued to speak in a soft voice. "Alright, I'm going to take you out of the container now. Try not to freak out, it will cause issues for both of us." 

  Virgil was vigilant while taking their off, making sure the subject wouldn't try to run. When the lid was fully removed Virgil prepared to pick the tiny up, instead the tiny leaped away from his hand. 

  "I won't become some lab rat!" The tiny's voice was filled with anger and just the smallest hint of fear. "I won't let you do anything to me!" 

  Virgil sighed, he felt bad for the little guy, he really did. "I need to test my projects on someone and it's easier to buy you than recruit volunteers." 

  The tiny crossed his arms. "I won't be subjected to your games." Virgil noticed it then, the scars that covered his hands. Like they had been pulled apart and pieced back together. "I will die before I let you experiment on me." 

  The statement was bold and Virgil believed every word of it. He quickly filled through the box to find the new subjects paperwork. He scanned the paper. His name was Roman, he was twenty-six, he had been an entertainment tiny until he was twenty-four. Virgil already knew all this, he didn't know about the injuries to his hand. 

  "I won't sit here and let you do this," the voice this time was unsure and Virgil looked up to see the tiny had yet to even move. Virgil felt a pang of bitterness go through his chest for the people in the entertainment industry. They trained tinies to rely fully on humans, not even allowing them to eat without being spoon fed. This subject wouldn't leave, he couldn't survive on his own. 

    "Roman," Virgil tested the name. "I need to know what happened to your hands. I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to know." 

  Roman looked at the patchy hands with sad eyes. "The other lab did electric shocks, they got mad if I screamed so I bit my hands. They said I was a good tiny because I was quiet." Roman shuffled his feet. "The other tinies weren't quiet. I was the best so I got food everyday and didn't have to do tests at night." 

   Virgil frowned, he knew what type of lab Roman had been in before and it made him outraged that they were still legal. They tested the limits of the human psyche, using tinies, by seeing how much it took to break them. Virgil knew there wasn't anything he could do for Roman at this point, instead he could use this to his advantage. 

   "Here," Virgil went through his projects before finding the cream he wanted. "I'm going to test this on you. It didn't have any bad side effects on Dee or me, although we didn't get to see it heal scar tissue in action." 

   Roman looked at Virgil wearily as the scientist took out a cotton swab. When Virgil approached him with the cream Roman flinched, waiting for contact.

   Virgil waited for the tiny to crack an eye open before asking gently for his hand. The tiny instantly stuck his hand out, wanting to please. Virgil then applied the cream, watching Roman's face to be sure he didn't have a reaction to the ointment. 

  "Alright," Virgil announced when he was done. "I'm going to put you in the cage with Dee so you can let the medication work, I have a golden rule in this lab though and I need you to follow it. If the cream starts to affect you in any way you need to tell me. If it hurts or feels bad you tell me right away by pushing the red button in the cage," Virgil gave Roman a no-nonsense look. 

  Roman nodded. "Okay." The answer was a whisper and Virgil had to hold back a sigh. He knew that it was never easy to get subjects to relax, they were quite literally treated as lab rats, but to have one so eager to please and be so shy was nearly painful. 

   Virgil moved the tiny so that he was in the cage and watched as he slowly made his way around his new home. Virgil was tempted to wake Dee up, to help calm Roman down, but knew that his face was probably still sore from the scales spreading. 

   "Alright, Roman. I'll be doing paperwork in my office. If you need anything then you can hit this button right here," Virgil directed him to a small silver button that was by the cots, "that way I know it's not an emergency. If you hit the red button then I think you're hurt so save that for something important." 

  Roman nodded slowly and Virgil was confident he understood at least half of what he was saying. Virgil closed the door, leaving it unlatched like he always did. 

   When Virgil left the room Roman curled up in a corner of the cage and let himself cry. 

 

 


End file.
